Joint arthroplasty procedures are surgical procedures in which one or more articulating surfaces of a joint are replaced with prosthetic articulating surfaces. Such procedures are becoming increasingly commonplace, particularly for the acetabular femoral joint, commonly known as the hip joint. An arthroplasty procedure for the acetabular femoral joint can include implanting an acetabular joint prosthesis to replace the articulating surfaces of the acetabulum. This may or may not be performed along with replacement of the articulating surfaces of the femoral head.
For a successful acetabular joint arthroplasty, it is important that the implants remain in place and maintain the necessary wear characteristics. Further, it is desirable for the acetabular joint arthroplasty procedure to be carried out quickly and smoothly. Many existing acetabular joint arthroplasty implants and methods are time-consuming to implant or do not form a sufficient attachment to the underlying bone.